


Little Bits

by gooberzayn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, ChenSoo, First Time, I guess???, M/M, well maybe not exactly first time but first time with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooberzayn/pseuds/gooberzayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is completely based on this one picture from the Monster video behind the scenes where it looks like Jongdae is sitting on Kyungsoo's lap</p><p>For reference:</p><p>http://65.media.tumblr.com/82c6080901630bed873511b2b89b3a1c/tumblr_o9s7n2jBXU1ulmte0o1_500.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Bits

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I made a vow to never write m/m fics again okay I was ONLY gonna write f/f fics form now on but you know what fuck that goddamn picture of Kyung Soo and Jong Dae from the monster video shoot where it looks like Jong Dae is sitting on Kyung Soo's lap! I hate... I am ruined... I hope yall enjoy my shame.

Kyung Soo didn’t feel particularly odd about Jong Dae sitting down on his leg. He felt like maybe he would have a few years ago when he hadn’t been as buff and stable as he was now, and then his only qualms would have been whether or not he was strong enough to support him. He wondered when everybody in their group got so close. When Jong Dae sitting on his leg in an open space might have been weird to him, might have made him nervous, or uncomfortable. Possibly before they’d met, passing by each other at training camp, or maybe when they were first formed, forced to meet but stay kind of separate because M and K were different groups who did most of their stuff in their respective groups until the end of the day when they were all squished into one dorm room and told they were now a band. Maybe during the first few months, maybe even before he’d heard the older boy’s theater-worthy voice, but not now. Now, having Jong Dae, and maybe a few of his other bandmates wouldn’t really be a problem. He knew the fans loved it, and as long as the person sitting on him wasn’t being annoying, then why not? Plus, he sometimes felt like he couldn’t say no to Jong Dae, or like he couldn’t turn him away. Like his little playful streak of yelling, and nudging were somehow more endearing and bearable than the rest of his bandmates’. Maybe that’s why he didn’t refuse his request to sit.

 

“You’re going to fall over if you keep laughing like that.” Kyung Soo said softly, holding Jong Dae’s waist and lightly pulling him in closer. “Be careful or you might have to do part of the tour on crutches.”

 

Jong Dae nodded smiling, and setting himself back a bit further on Kyung Soo’s lap. He grabbed one of the hands that held onto his waist and pulled it over, covering his hips

“Okay, but you’ve got to be my seatbelt.” Jong Dae said with a playful tone as he held Kyung Soo’s arm around him. His touch light and Kyungsoo remembered that his hands seemed to always be just a little cold.

He absentmindedly grabbed his other hand and laced their fingers, resting his chin on his shoulder a little.

“Oh, I see you’re trying to romance me on Min Seok’s big night.” Jongdae said with an uncharacteristically quiet laugh

“Shut up. I just don’t want your hands to freeze and you have to get it amputated or something.” Kyung Soo’s voice was stern but his expression was playful. He’d expected that. He knew his friend would make some comment to him when he was only trying to help warm him up. Jong Dae responded to the gesture with a light squeeze of his hand.

 

Backstage at the premiere the boys were loud and rambunctious, congratulating their friend on his premiere.

“You did so well.” Jong Dae was yelling and Kyung Soo could practically feel the amount of pride in his soul for his friend with every inflated vowel and exaggerated consonant. He felt shaky when Jong Dae hugged him, out of nowhere yelling    
“Didn’t he do so good?” 

Kyung Soo nodded quietly “Very good! You’ve made us all so proud!”

“But not as proud as me! Your Kim Brother!” Jong Dae hugged Min Seok and lifted him up for a second, letting him float in the glory of a job well done. 

“Okay, okay careful. It’s almost time to go, and you cannot get injured right before tour.” Jun Myeon said, in a concerned, but sweet tone.

“You’re so dramatic I’m strong enough to pick him up.” Jong Dae said “I can pick you up, too!”

“No.” Kyung Soo said before Jong Dae could wrap his arms around Suho “WE don’t need any accidents I don’t want SM up our ass for having a little fun.”

Jong Dae sighed. “Fine. Let’s go.” 

Kyung Soo noted that even though his friend was a little defeated,he’d probably try to pick Suho up later. Which, he knew he would be able to do, but at least it’d be over carpet or a mat instead of a hard cement backstage floor.

 

Suho’s phone rang and he took on a familiar tone, his “management tone” as they all usually called it. Even Jun Myeon noticed his own increased amount of professionalism whenever someone from SM was on the phone giving him instructions on what to do.

 

“They said there are two cars, and they need the managers to stay together. So, three of us in one, two  in another.” His voice was low and more relaxed when he spoke to the boys instead of their management. 

“Why didn’t they just get one truck? Wouldn’t that have been more efficient?” Sehun asked looking a little perplexed.

Suho rolled his eyes. “I was thinking the same thing, and I have no idea, but I’m not the boss. So, who is going where?”

“I’ll wait.” Jong Dae started “my phone needs to charge a little before I can get into a car with no outlets.”

“Well, I don’t have my charger so I’d like to leave immediately.” Sehun interjected. 

“Wait, who said they were coming at different times?” Kyung Soo asked to which Xiumin answered    
“It’s SM. If they’re sending two, one is going to be late.”

“Fair.” Kyung Soo replied

“And since it was my night, and I have a date and I’m hungry, I’m gonna go in the first one, too.” Xiumin said with a smile

“Fair enough.” Suho said “I’m hungy, too, but I’ll stay behind with Chen. You can go.”

Kyung Soo nodded. No, it’s fine. I’ll stay. I’m not hungry and my phone is not dying so, I’m fine.”

 

Jun Myeon smiled at him. “Thank you. They said they’d call me when-”

And his phone rang “Ah, they’re here. Let’s go.”

 

And the three boys left the room backstage and huddled into their car leaving Kyung Soo and JOng Dae alone.

“Do you tihnk any fans could find their way back here?” Chen asked, checking the door, and then closing it back.

“Probably, but they won’t be able to get in if you lock it back.” Kyung Soo replied, looking down at his phone knowingly as JOng Dae put the lock back on the door.

“I’m bored.” Jong Dae said, beginning to whine

“I know. I can tell by how you’re playing with doors.” Kyung Soo laughed, still not really paying attention to anything but his phone screen.

“Well, it’s not fair your phone is still charged mine isn’t!” he said, his whimpering becoming more evident

“That... is not my fault.” Kyungsoo replied, still scrolling on his phone

“Kyung Sooooooooo.” Jong Dae whined, moving closer to him so that his phone gradually smashed into his chest and their bellies were flush against each others and Jong Dae’s nose was touching Kyung Soo’s in a bit of an uncomfortable way. He noted that it wasn’t uncomfortable that they were close, just that his nose was smushed kind of tight against his friend’s.

“Why are you so into invading my personal space?” Kyung Soo said, not moving away, but staring right into JOng Dae’s eyes

“It’s my aesthetic.” Jong Dae laughed “Whining and being close to you.” His eyes fluttered as he pressed their foreheads together.

“You’re just doing this because you’re bored. Your aesthetic is usually just being loud.”

“Okay, fair.” Jong Dae replied, tilting his head so that their noses no longer collided in a painful fashion, but moving his face closer so that his lips just brushed his friend’s.

“How is this curing your boredom?” Kyung Soo’s tone was dry. He had’t expected JOng Dae to get this close, but he wasn’t exactly surprised by it. There wasn’t much in this group that could really surprise him. He felt like Jong Dae was trying to make him uncomfortable, and he knew that if it worked he’d never be able to live it down. So, he acted like everything was normal.

Jong Dae is shrugged in response. “I don’t know .”

He leaned forward just a bit and pecked Kyung Soo’s lips “Maybe it’ll help me pass the time.”

Kyung Soo raised an eyebrow, waiting for his friend to laugh or say something playful. Jong Dae simply waited for him to say something. His eyes seemed to be hiding something, but Kyung Soo didn’t know what. The lack of knowledge made him a little shaky.

“Oh, really?” he leaned himself farther so that he was talking while his lips were pressed against JOng Dae’s

“Really.” Jong Dae responded, his breath a little lighter. Kyung Soo noticed his friend close his eyes a little as he leaned in for another peck.

He rested his hands on Kyung Soo’s hips, and pulled his body closer, if it were even possible, relaxing himself into the kiss.

 

Kyung Soo felt his body respond instantly to the warm lips coaxing more contact out of him. His eyes closing and his body attempting to press in forward even more, bringing him to the realization of his phone in his hands. He pulled back quickly.

“Wait, what are you...” Jong Dae stepped back, looking a little nervous, and scrunching his eyes closed

“I don’t know it just kind of... you were close to me... you looked so cute... I don’t know...”

He ran his fingers through his hair quickly as if to shake the feeling of whatever just happened out of his mind.

 

Kyung Soo took a deep breath, placing his phone in his pocket.

“That was...” his voice trailed off as he looked down at his hands, remembering the softness and the warmth, his tummy filling up with comfort, and a smile crept on his face. He looked up at his friend who seemed to be leaving their plane of existence, and entering one where shaking, and scratching his head was the only way to communicate.

Kyung Soo grabbed his hand and pulled him back in, closer than before, and slightly tilted his head up. He eyes big and waiting, and staring into Jong Dae’s whose looked scared

“I liked it... did you?” Kyung Soo said, his hand resting in Jong Dae’s his gaze slightly altered, attempting to calm his friend down.

“Yes, I... it was nice.” Jong Dae smiled, and leaned in again, closing the space between them with another, intentional kiss.

 

He moved his hands up to place them softly on Kyung Soo’s jaw as he pulled him closer. Kyung Soo gripped Jong Dae’s hips and responded, trying to pull him in as close as possible as well. He felt a small moan escape from his mouth as he wrapped his arms all the way around Jong Dae’s body, pulling him tight as the older boy slipped his tongue into his mouth. 

 

He inched his fingers under Jong Dae’s shirt. Not to initiate anything, just for the contact. The skin under his fingertips felt smooth, and warm; comforting, and refreshing.

 

Jong Dae responded by trailing kisses down Kyung Soo’s jaw and Kyung Soo felt almost as though he could not breathe. The soft lips on his face, his jaw, his neck, the warm tongue licking devilish patterns onto his skin, Jong Dae’s fingers digging into his sides as he pulled him closer, closer, closer. He couldn’t help but moan again when sharp teeth met his skin carefully.

 

He felt blood rush to his head when JOng Dae kept moving down, his hands pushing his shirt up to place hungry kisses on his belly and for his tongue to play with the lining of his pants.

“Fuck...” Kyung Soo’s voice trailed off as JOng Dae delicately undid his pants and pulled them down. He felt him place kisses over his boxers. He hadn’t even noticed that he was excited.

Jong Dae stopped right before pulling down his boxers, sucking at the soft skin right above his dick, and pulling himself back to look up at Kyung Soo.

“Can I?” he asked with patient eyes, and Kyung Soo nodded, his face in a pained expression. He wasn’t expecting this to happen let alone for any of it to go this far.

 

Jong Dae pulled his boxers down, and Kyung Soo noted that he had no trouble taking all of him in his mouth, immediately, as if he had been waiting and didn’t want to waste his time teasing.

 

His mouth was hot and he somehow managed to tease with his tongue while also hollowing out his cheeks. Kyung Soo sore he felt the back of his throat. He tried his best to open his eyes, but could only manage for a second, and in that time Jong Dae seemed perfectly fine. He wondered where his friend had learned this talent when they lived in a dorm and were constantly being surveyed. He didn’t spend too much time questioning it ,though.

 

“Fuck.. yes...” yung Soo spurted out as his fingers gripped the wall behind him as JOng Dae continued to take him in, relentlessly; fingers boring into his hips. He moaned when Kyung Soo grabbed his hair for stability.

 

“Jong Dae” was all Kyung Soo could say, quietly as he spilled hot into his friend’s mouth, he felt almost like he should be embarrassed but he saw Jong Dae close his eyes as he swallowed everything that spilled out of him; neither of them could really be ashamed at this point. 

 

The room seemed to move in slow motion as he felt his friend clothe him, and pull him in for another kiss. He panted into his arms

“That was so... What did we just?”

Jong Dae kissed him hard    
“Did you like it?”

“Yes.” Kyung Soo replied, still panting  

“Me too.” Jong Dae was smiling, and Kyung SOo felt another pool of comfort swell in his chest

“We’ve got to go, though. The car is here.” Jong Dae said. Walking away to grab his phone off the charger, and open the door.

“What? How do you know that?” Kyung Soo’s voice sounded high, and confused.

“Your phone has been ringing for the past 30 minutes.”


End file.
